The Real Origin of Oddity
'The Real Origin of Oddity '''is a HTFF episode. It is a continuation of [[An Odd Kind of Kind|''An Odd Kind of Kind]]'' that ultimately settles Oddity's species. Roles Starring * Oddity Featuring * Rip * Torn * Snowie * Buzzles Appearances * Poachy (dream) * Lumpy (dream) * Manty * Beetles * Skittery * Generic insects * Wilt Plot Taking place at the end of ''An Odd Kind of Kind, Oddity breaks off her antlers and waits for more clones to grow from them. She regenerates her own antlers but nothing forms from the ones she broke off. She walks away in disappointment. Later that night, she has a peculiar dream. A tiny bug goes about minding her own business. But Lumpy unknowingly pours radioactive waste on her, flowing into a polluted lake. Poachy's collection of animal parts then fall into the lake. The bug undergoes a transformation; she loses her wings and extra limbs, grows immensely in size, develops feathers, and finally her antennae turn into antlers. The now mutated creature resurfaces from the sludge. Oddity leaps out of bed and remembers a shocking realization: she was a bug! The next morning, Oddity comes to a public garden where she finds an array of different bugs. She aims to reintegrate herself in the world of insects and starts by letting them crawl on her. Enjoying it at first, she subsequently comes to regret it when the insects bite and sting her. Manty curiously crawls up to her face, finally getting Oddity spooked. A terrified Oddity runs around trying to get the bugs off her body. Rip proceeds to toss a Frisbee for his dog Snowie to fetch. But Oddity bumps into him, sending the Frisbee at Torn, decapitating him. Oddity picks up a hose and washes the bugs off. The Frisbee hits Buzzles' hive and causes it to fall on the ground. Buzzles gets furious and goes on a killing spree, stabbing Skittery and Beetles with his stinger. Oddity proceeds to go home, but realizes she forgot her phone and returns to get it, accidentally stepping on Buzzles. The surviving insects hail her as a hero. A butterfly perches on her finger and she finds it cute. Meanwhile, Wilt waters the grass. He moistens Oddity's broken off antlers, causing a hideously-deformed clone to regenerate from them, much to his horror. Deaths # Torn is decapitated by a Frisbee. # Skittery and Beetles are stabbed by Buzzles. # Buzzles is stepped on by Oddity. Trivia * This episode was made as a sequel to An Odd Kind of Kind mainly because the writer didn't think that ending made sense. * This episode forms a story arc with An Odd Kind of Kind and Insect-tral Roots. * When Manty crawls on Oddity's face, a realistic close-up of a mantis is shown, referencing a joke from the SpongeBob episode "Wormy". * Rip, Torn and Snowie have featuring roles yet only appeared in one scene. * Much of the Happy Insect Friends cast was planned to appear, but it made the plot over-complicated. So it was cut down to four characters (Manty, Beetles, Skittery and Buzzles). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Sequels